Recently, in the field of TV equipment, as the screen becomes larger in size, there is a rapidly increasing demand for enjoying the pictures by using many digital equipment such as DVD and VTR as well as a thin type TV using a plasma display panel and liquid crystal panel. The most significant feature of such a thin type TV is that the size is reduced in depth even in case of a large screen. As styling of a TV stand for making the most of the feature of a thin type TV, the development and sale of an open type stand using glass shelves are rapidly prevailing and increasing.
Such an open type stand is marketed from each maker, which is used to mount a thin type TV and in many cases connected to equipment such as DVD. And, as to products such as crampers for bundling a cord which is absolutely necessary for connection to equipment, various types have been already developed and marketed.
In the case of a stand for a CRT type television, the cord is often bundled and hidden behind component parts placed in the stand because it is not an open type, and the user will not see it even when much dust is deposited therein. On the other hand, in the case of an open type stand, it is unable to put the cord behind component parts. Accordingly, the cord is bundled by using a cord cramper or the like in many cases when an open type stand is used. Therefore, many types of members for easy bundling of cord are commercially available. Such members are disclosed, for example, in Patent document 1.
Cord can be easily bundled by using a cord cramper disclosed in Patent document 1, but it is unable to accommodate the cord itself. It is structurally possible to cover the whole so that the cord is not visible. In this structure, the cover cannot be hidden but it is possible to eliminate a disorderly image from the appearance point of view. Also, the problem of dust deposition can be solved.
However, although it is possible to avoid an disorderly appearance due to exposure of the cord, such a structure of covering the whole includes portions externally protruded, and the cover itself is exposed the same as before, allowing the disorderly status to still remain. Also, the cover itself is an unstable existence in terms of shape.
Also, another problem in connecting a thin type TV to peripheral equipment is such that it is necessary to make an accommodating portion in an inconspicuous place for each type in order to cope with the development of various types such as 58 type, 50 type, 42 type, and 37 type. To cope with such various types, the cost of dies and the number of types will be increased.
Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication S61-85705